The installation of program code in a computing system requires an original program code to be loaded into the computing system from a CD or DVD, downloaded onto the computing system over the internet to the computing system, or downloaded onto the computing system from a shared source in a corporate network. Subsequent updates may again require access to the original program to install the update. Unfortunately, the original program code is not always available as the user may not have kept the original CD or not kept the download authorization for the original program code.
It is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.